1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a surge protector and/or a varistor. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of making and/or using the derived device.
2. Discussion of Art
A varistor is an electronic component with a non-ohmic current-voltage characteristic. Varistors may protect circuits against excessive transient voltages by incorporating them into the circuit in such a way that, when triggered, they will shunt the current created by the high voltage away from the sensitive components. A varistor may be known as Voltage Dependent Resistor or VDR.
A type of varistor is the Metal Oxide Varistor (MOV). This contains a ceramic mass of zinc oxide grains, in a matrix of other metal oxides (such as small amounts of bismuth, cobalt, manganese) sandwiched between two metal plates (the electrodes). The boundary between each grain and its neighbour forms a diode junction, which allows current to flow in only one direction. The mass of randomly oriented grains is electrically equivalent to a network of back-to-back diode pairs, each pair in parallel with many other pairs. When a small or moderate voltage is applied across the electrodes, only a tiny current flows, caused by reverse leakage through the diode junctions. When a large voltage is applied, the diode junctions break down because of the avalanche effect, and a large current flows. The result of this behaviour is a highly nonlinear current-voltage characteristic, in which the MOV has a high resistance at low voltages and a low resistance at high voltages.
A varistor remains non-conductive as a shunt mode device during normal operation when voltage remains well below its “clamping voltage”. If a transient pulse (often measured in joules) is too high, the device may melt, burn, vaporize, or otherwise be damaged or destroyed. This unacceptable (catastrophic) failure occurs when “Absolute Maximum Ratings” are exceeded. Varistor degradation is defined using curves that relate current, time, and number of transient pulses. A varistor fully degrades when its “clamping voltage” has changed by 10 percent. A fully degraded varistor may remain functional, having no catastrophic failure, and may not be visually damaged.
It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods currently available to provide an article or a composition with properties and characteristics that differ from those properties of currently available articles and compositions.